User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E19 - One Man Army
Welcome back to WikiLost! Here's the recap page, now let's begin! ---- Max grabbed Reignic by the shoulder, wrapping his fingers around the frame of his sunglasses. “Bob tells me there’s a storehouse where you used the keep the Reignic gas. You’re going to take me there or so help me god I will pull these off of you.” He tightened his grip on the glasses. Reignic complied, standing from the chair he was sitting in and going across camp with Max gripping him by the back of his collar. “Max. Stop!” Barry ran after him. “Fuck you!” Max pulled the pistol from his hip. “I’m not going to let you stop me! I need to do this! I need to do this for us! For you!” He let two rounds fire from his gun. The bullets flew through the air, breaking the stream of wind with a whistle and Barry kept running and they passed him due to Max’s aim being thrown off by his rage. Barry leapt, toppling Max to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands. Max flipped over from his back, grabbing Barry’s leg and knocking him to the ground. Max stood in the sand as Barry attempted to get a grip of his consciousness. He swung his foot into Barry’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then raised his boot into the air and sent it down hard on Barry’s head, effectively knocking him out. Malcolm swung a thin log at Max’s head, which shattered on impact, turning Max around. Max’s rage made him immune to the blunt force of the log, and he turned around and kicked Malcolm to the ground, and he was followed up by Ximena who he took down with a fist to her face. Jason rolled his way over as fast as he could and bent down and picked up the gun Max had dropped and aimed it at Max. Jason wasn’t a particularly good shot, but he needed to stop Max. He slip his finger down on the trigger, releasing a bullet from the barrel and into the air. The bullet his Max dead center in the chest, sending him to the ground. Everybody calmed down and backed up from Max as Jason rolled in on the dead body, sprawled on the sand. Jason handed the gun over to Malcolm as Barry was pulled out of the scene, and Max’s body twitched. Max stumbled back up to his feet and took his finger into the shape of a hook and dug it into the bloody hole in his chest, scooping out the bullet and dropping it to the ground. He walked powerfully over to Jason and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air. Reignic ran into him at full force, throwing him and Jason to the ground. Jason crawled away on his back and Max began taking heavy breaths, then went unconscious. Lexi walked up to the body, holding her belly and crouching down, looking at the bullet hole. The blood was dark red, but it was warm and shocking to the touch. Her fingers vibrated on contact with his body and his body was almost steaming. Max was shirtless, but his jeans were burning, ashy black holes began to form around the thighs and the hole on the knees began to spark. “It’s the lightning…” Jason leaned in closely from his chair. “The Reignic Gas.” Bob Dave said. “Upon contact with a spark, the particles in Reignic gas begin to vibrate and heat up. From what you told me about your little friend’s incident in your first week on the island…” Bob Dave looked at Max who was secured onto a table twice his size in the laboratory. “I believe the particles made it into his body, sped up his cells, and made his heart beat faster. There were two possible outcomes for his scenario, he has a heart attack from the particles entering his bloodstream, or the heat from the bolt made it into the blood cells.” “So what effect would that have had on him?” Barry grew interested, a black bruise ran alongside the side of his head but he managed to cover it with a bandage that covered his eye. “Well, it would speed up his healing process, it would make his endurance levels through the roof, and in his case… effect his better judgment and rage.” Reignic wandered over to Max. “This is all theoretical, in all likelihood he’s just a tough ass.” “How do you think the Reignic gas made it to our camp?” Jason asked. “Your camp was situated at the end of a valley, most likely somebody was using it somewhere on the island and the wind brought it down here.” Bob answered. “It explains how Captain and I encountered that monster in the jungle on the first night.” Barry said. “So what do we do with him?” Negative included. “I want to keep him in here for study purposes, I think it could be beneficial for our research assuming Community gets communication back with us again.” Reignic wiped his sunglasses and approached the table with Max on it. “Well I need to take a ride down to Four Stars and see how everybody there is holding up on their first day.” Jason wheeled his way out of the Laboratory. Soon everybody filtered out of the laboratory until it was just Reignic and Max, to which Max reopened his eyes. ---- “Listen to me!” Max stood up on a rooftop, a pistol in one hand, Reignic in the other, the first pointed to the second. “I know I seem crazy. I am probably the last person you want to hear from! But you all need to hear me out!” Barry looked up to him. “Oh shit.” Barry shook his head. Jason had gone to Four Stars with Negative to check on the others. Bob Dave was in his office, probably not seeing what was going on. “There are people out there! People who were once one of us, members of our flight! I know this news sounds great, but they are an enemy!” Max released Reignic. “Our leaders were trying to hide them from us, Barry encountered them, they killed Nick…” He thought of a choice of words. “And they sacrificed him! They believe in some ‘god’ caused by the hallucinogen we have all come to know so well. Our leadership believes they aren’t a threat!” “That’s a lie!” Barry yelled over the group. “We needed to assess the situation first! We would have told you, but Max went on a rampage!” “Exactly! Our leadership is lying to you!” Max waved his gun around. “But I propose a second option!” “God Damn it Max! Get down from there!” Barry yelled up to him. Max looked down at him in disgust. “I propose that we stop the problem now! Before they find us! We know where they are, we think Reignic can take us there! I have the key to the armory, we can get guns, and we can go solve the problem that our leadership failed to recognize!” Barry looked to the crowd and saw genuine interest in the eyes of Ximena and Malcolm and he ran over. “Don’t listen to him.” Barry approached them as Max continued his ranting. “Why not!” Malcolm snapped to Barry, pointing a finger into his chest. “Why did you keep this a secret from us?” “We didn’t want to cause panic! Clearly we have failed!” Barry backed up, his face grew red from anger. Malcolm punched Barry in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him for the second time that day. Barry fell to the ground without much of a fight and Max jumped down from the eight foot high roof he was preaching on and ran into his house. He shuffled through his roof where he found the key to the armory in a box, happy the leadership didn’t think of taking the key from his house. He walked out and unlocked the armory next door, and pulled out the box of machine guns and opened it up. “This is our freedom!” Lexi ran over to Barry, her stomach ached from the child almost ready to be born and she tried her best to pick him up, but she ended up dragging his half-conscious body to the nearest house. She looked over and saw Malcolm, Lexi, Max, and Sierra walk over to the crate grabbing a gun. Jorn hesitated and approached the team who was armed with firearms. Max smirked and handed over a machine gun to the teenager who fixed his cap and twisted it onto his head straight. Max got Reignic down from the roof. “You can take us to the storehouse right?” Max glared at him. “I… I don’t think so, it’s been years…” Max backhanded him to the ground. “Well try harder to remember” he raised his hand for another hit, but a firm hand rasped his wrist. “I can take you.” Evol’s hair was long, his glasses were foggy and his stump of a hand was still gross. “I know where the storehouse is, Four Stars has made visits. That’s where our supply came from.” “How the fuck did you get out?” Max grabbed him by the neck. “Did it ever occur to you that locking the door would be a good idea? Or at least keeping a guard on hand at all times instead of running off with the Asian?” Max grinned and pushed him through camp into the truck where the rest of the squad filled up the back. ---- The group of 6 firmly held their machine guns in their hands as Max drove and Evol gave directions. The crate of ammunition bounced up and down in the back of the truck, the individual clips of ammo bounced around like the sound of a maraca. They drove along the beach for about 15 miles and stopped, Reignic pointed his stub hand into the jungle, and Max parked the car. The group got out and their feet touched sand for the first time in 7 months having been in the dirt jungle for the majority of their time. They looked out a little down the shore and a large steel plane nose was half buried in the sand, rusted and hardly intact. Max made sure everybody had sufficient ammo and the group walked into the jungle. Jorn’s gun was heavy but he was determined to do this, determined to do what his father would have done in the situation, so he continued marching into the jungle with the group, his father’s hat firmly on his long scraggly hair. Evol had a pistol he carried in one hand after Max had made the executive decision to trust him enough with a gun, and everybody else carried the Database’s supply of machine guns. With all luck, Max hoped the other camp of savages and survivors didn’t have guns of their own, and his entire plan rested on it. The group trekked almost 3 miles into the jungle where they grew hungry after all the exercise they had just underwent, but they kept going, pushing through the stomach pains caused by the food deprivation. The sand faded into loose soil, then into solid compact dirt, and Evol spoke up. “It should be here somewhere.” Evol said but was interrupted by Max cupping his hand over Evol’s mouth. He spun around and looked past the trees at all angles and found what he was looking for. Straight ahead he heard talking in the distance and he waved his hand in the air for his patrol to follow. They kept their stance low to keep their boots silent as they stepped over leaves and twigs. They continued this for five minutes are so and Max held up his hand for the group to stop. He continued walking forward then peered over a bush and saw the camp. It was hardly as uncivilized as Barry had explained it to be, there were people eating a little bit of meat, and shelters built, but it did look like hell. Most people were shirtless and covered in cuts and bruises. They wore makeshift clothing and they were skinny and just about deprived of food. He looked past the camp and saw a massive grid almost twice the size of the camp covered in large planks of wood stuck into the ground; Gravestones. Behind the cemetery that housed almost twice as many bodies as there were people in the camp was a metal door in a hill with a red X painted on it. They carried knives in their makeshift belts and a man was sitting on the ground with a fish ripping at it with a knife, reaching in with his hands and taking in whatever meat he could grab. Another man walked up behind him and started yelling, trying to take the fish from him. The first man got up and pushed the other man over and a fist fight broke out. Everybody in the camp turned their heads to the two as they watched them fight it out. The second man’s eyes narrowed and he drew a knife from his waist and swung it down right below the first man’s collar bone. He lifted it again, stabbing him over and over until he was sure he was dead, then kept stabbing him. Max took this as the opportune time to introduce himself as he stood up, aimed his weapon, and sprayed it into the crowd of people, killing two. The rest of the group walked up behind him and began spraying. The camp panicked and stared running around, trying to dodge the bullets, but to no avail as the group of six emptied all their clips, leaving only 3 people left alive who had taken shelter in a tent. Max approached them and held his machine gun by its smoking barrel and began beating the first man with the butt of the gun, swinging over and over again until blood broke out of his head and the skull was smashed. The last two, a small skinny black man and an eleven year old were hiding in the corners of the tent, afraid of the man with the gun. Jorn felt around in his waistband and felt the last full clip of his secured tightly in his pants. He looked at the group staring in terror at Max as he entered the tent and pulled out the boy by his hair. Jorn couldn’t take it and he dropped the empty clip from out of his gun and ripped the clip from his waistband out from his hip and stuck it into to machine gun, turning to the group of four standing next to him in a line and held down the trigger. The first bullet ripped through Malcolm who was standing immediately to his right, and as he dropped then next spray of bullets hit Sierra, and she dropped as well. Reignic was hit right after in the side of his head and stomach, and Ximena last, the bullet hitting her hip bone, crippling her then dropping her to the ground with a scream. Jorn turned to Max and walked forward. Max looked past him at the body of Sierra his loved one and screamed, throwing the boy to the side and ran towards Jorn who was almost 20 yards in front of him, which was followed by Jorn holding down the trigger for the last time, emptying to rest of the clip out of the barrel and into the raging body of Max. With each bullet, Max got faster. He knew he was going to die, even with his enhanced cells, his body wouldn’t be able to catch up to the damage three, four, five, six, seven bullets was going to do to him, so he tried to make it count. He reflected back on his first will as the dirt below him rushed past him. He shot the traitor Jace at Four Stars with a machine gun, and now he was going to kill the traitor boy Jorn right there with his bare hands. He ran fast and faster until his legs began to ware out and the final bullet in Jorn’s gun flew through the air and hit Max dead center of his forehead. Max’s body flew forward with the momentum he created, and landed face down at the feet of Jorn whos machine gun emitted a small column of smoke. He fell to his knees and began coughing, his stomach tightened and he threw up, then rolled over and looked to the sky. This wasn’t the Tuō Diào they were shooting at, these were innocent people and he knew that the minute he offered to go with Max. He passed out, parallel to Max, a smile on his face, having done was Captain Van Der Laan would have. ---- Thanks for reading! This episode's a little shorter than the rest but it DEFINITELY had a lot of things in it, so if you didn't read it i definitely suggest it. I'll post the summary of it on my recap page soon for those of you who are too lazy to read the full story. Next episode will be out whenever I get to it so keep an eye out because these upcoming episodes completely change the entire direction of the story. So comment what you though of it, and I'll see you next time :D Category:Blog posts